Sweet Valentine
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah Oneshot Singkat khusus di Hari Valentine ini. Semoga suka, Happy Read and RnR Minna XD


**Sweet Valentine**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : NaruHina :D (Valentine Day~)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Valentine, dimana kita saling membagi perasaan kasih sayang dan cinta pada orang yang sangat penting bagi kita, khususnya bagi seseorang yang mempunyai kekasih, sang gadis sepertinya harus wajib memberikan sesuatu pada kekasihnya. Apapun itu, baik coklat, bunga, atau mungkin yang lain. Sampai di hari white day nanti sang pemuda yang harus berbalik memberikan sesuatu bagi sang gadis.

**...**

Sekarang, mari kita lihat bagaimana kedua peran utama fic ini merayakan valentinenya~

"..."

**Jiii~**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, tengah menatap seseorang di depan kelasnya diam-diam. Pandangan matanya terlihat tidak suka, tapi sengaja ia tutupi dengan membaca buku. Seakan tidak mempedulikan buku di tangannya, dia terus menerus melirik ke arah seseorang itu. Pipinya mengembung kecil, alisnya merengut.

Mungkin ini tidak sesuai dengan karakternya sehari-hari, tapi seperti inilah Hinata Hyuga sekarang. Gadis yang biasanya pemalu itu kini entah kenapa karena melihat orang di depan kelasnya tengah di kerumuni oleh banyak gadis membuatnya kesal.

'Naruto-kun, _Baka_!' serunya dalam hati,

"..."

Sepertinya kalian sudah bisa menebak, siapa orang yang sedang ia lihat itu. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit tan eksotis, manik Saphire, serta tak lupa cengiran lebar di wajah kebanggaannya. Pemuda tampan yang kini tengah di kerumuni oleh gadis-gadis cantik.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Nee, Naruto-kun, terima coklatku ya~"_

"_Ini coklat spesial buatanku, lho~"_

"_Naruto-kun, aku membuatnya pagi ini~"_

Rengutan Hinata, semakin bertambah saat mendengar nada manja dari gadis-gadis itu. Membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk mengeluarkan sifat OOCnya, melihat sang kekasih pirang kini hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan tampak kikuk menolak coklat-coklat untuknya.

'_Baka, Baka, Baka_!' rutuknya lagi.

Apa gadis-gadis itu tidak bisa menerima kalau pangeran sekolah mereka _aka_ Naruto Uzumaki sekarang sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan itu artinya tidak boleh ada yang berani memberikan coklat pada Naruto!

"..."

"_Naruto-kun, ini~"_ sepertinya tidak

Ditambah lagi peran utama kita _aka_ Hinata terlalu pemalu untuk bisa bersaing dengan gadis-gadis yang tergolong cantik itu, dia selalu saja diam melihat sang kekasih di dekati oleh semua fansnya.

"_Naruto-kun, ayo terima~"_

"_Aku buka ya, coklatku~"_

"_Ini, Naruto-kun~"_

Baik, Hinata sudah cukup sabar mendengar ocehan gadis-gadis manja itu! Pipinya sudah memanas karena kesal yang di tahan terus menerus. Manik Lavendernya menatap kesal ke arah Naruto,

"..."

"_Gomen,_ aku tidak bisa _Minna_~" ujar Naruto kikuk.

"_Hee~ ayolah Naruto-kun, coba dulu!"_

'Kenapa Naruto-kun diam saja, aku tahu Naruto-kun menolak, tapi bisakah sedikit saja jangan tersenyum seperti itu...' batinnya sedih. Sedetik kemudian, mata Hinata berubah menjadi sayu. Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, mengembalikan kembali sifat semulanya.

'A..apa Naruto-kun suka melihatku sakit seperti ini? Apa Naruto-kun sudah tidak suka lagi padaku?' pikirnya tanpa sadar, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir. Padahal di hari kasih sayang ini, harusnya ia tersenyum. Memberikan coklat yang ia buat tadi kemarin malam pada Naruto, melihat senyuman lebar milik kekasihnya itu.

Tapi sekarang..

'Naruto-kun, _Baka_..'

Hinata perlahan membenamkan dirinya di kedua lengannya, membiarkan buku novel di tangannya tadi menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara-suara gadis-gadis itu.

"_Baka_.." bisik Hinata lirih.

"..."

"..."

Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kalau..

"_Baka~_" suara serak basah itu kini entah kenapa sekarang berdengung di telinga Hinata, suara yang sangat familiar, dan suara yang sempat membuatnya sedih tadi..

Takut-takut, Hinata mengadahkan kembali wajahnya, mencoba memastikan apa perkiraannya tadi benar? Atau hanya ilusinya saja? Dan begitu ia mengangkat wajah cantiknya,

"Na..Naruto-kun!" gadis itu terpekik kecil, manik Lavendernya terbelalak menatap sang kekasih kini sudah berdiri sejajar dengan posisinya. Membuat deru napas pemuda itu menerpa wajah Hinata, mata Saphirenya itu sekarang menatapnya intens.

'Bukannya tadi dia ada di depan kelas..' batinnya kaget, melihat sang kekasih kini sudah tidak ada di sana lagi melainkan di depannya. Padahal Hinata masih dapat melihat teriakan kecil dari fans-fans Naruto yang terdengar tidak suka.

"..."

"Bisakah kau sedikit saja menunjukkan rasa cemburumu itu padaku~" terdengar nada manja di sertai erangan kecil dari Naruto, pemuda pirang di depannya ini mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"E..eh?"

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak menggebrak meja, berlari ke arahku, menerjang para fansku itu dengan cepat, dan berteriak kalau aku ini milikmu? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan itu Hinata?"

Pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Hinata hampir melongo mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa? Karena pasalnya, tadi dia hampir melakukan hal itu, tapi sifat pemalunya ini menghalangi pikirannya tadi.

Akhirnya terlalu malu menatap manik Saphirenya yang terus menerus menatapnya lekat, Hinata memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sampingnya, membuat Naruto makin mendecak kesal.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu." Tangan tan kekarnya, segera menarik dagu Hinata lembut.

Tapi Hinata masih tidak mau menatap Naruto, "Hinata, buka matamu dan jawab pertanyaanku tadi?" ucap Naruto kembali.

"Ti..tidak mau, Na..Naruto-kun sendiri yang membuatku seperti ini.." bisik Hinata kecil,

"Buka matamu, atau kucium sekarang juga~"

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata, membuka matanya cepat, pemuda pirang itu menyeringai senang. "Jadi bisa katakan sekarang?"

"..."

Alis Hinata merengut kesal, "Ka..kau bilang aku tidak cemburu Naruto-kun.." ucapnya.

"Hm~"

"Kau tahu kalau aku ini terlalu pemalu untuk melakukan..hal yang kau katakan tadi.." lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Ya~"

"Se..sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

Hinata menggeleng kecil, "Aku..takut kau marah.."

Terdengar kikikan kecil dari bibir Naruto, pemuda itu mengusap rambut Hinata lembut, "Aku tidak akan marah selama kau yang melakukannya,"

"..."

"Be..benarkah?"

"Ya,"

"Naruto-kun tidak akan marah?"

"Tidak."

"Me..meski aku berteriak sekalipun?"

"Aku malah senang~"

"Meski aku memarahi fansmu?"

Naruto menggeleng mantap, Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi bisa kau lakukan lagi hal yang kuminta tadi? Terserah kau mengatakan apa, aku milikmu, hanya kau yang boleh bersamaku, atau apapun itu?" ujar Naruto lagi.

"..." Hinata terdiam, masih ragu dengan perkataan kekasihnya.

"A...aku.."

"Kalau kau mau melakukan yang kuminta tadi, aku janji akan menjauhi semua fans-fans fanatikku itu, Seumur hidup~"

Manik Hinata sukses menatap Naruto lagi ketika ia mendengar kalau pemuda itu tidak akan mendekati fansnya, "Ja..janji?"

"Hm~"

Mencoba memikirkan semua perbuatannya nanti, Hinata perlahan-lahan bangun dari tempat duduknya. Mendekati kerumunan gadis-gadis yang kini menatapnya sengit dan setengah menyindir.

"_Mau apa kau kemari?!"_

"_Jangan sombong mentang-mentang kekasih Naruto-kun!"_

"_Pergi sana!"_

Hinata terdiam sesaat, menutup matanya sekilas, sampai sedetik kemudian. Entah apa yang merasuki gadis indigo itu, 'Aku harus melakukannya!'

"..."

"Ku..kuminta kalian berhenti mendekati Naruto-kun! Dia itu kekasihku, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menggoda atau menganggunya! Naruto-kun itu milikku dan aku miliknya!" seru Hinata selantang-lantangnya, mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang terpendam sejak lama. Membuat semua gadis yang mendengarnya tadi ternganga kaget.

Sangat kaget, karena seorang Hinata Hyuga yang pemalu dan tidak berani dengan apapun, berteriak sekeras itu di depan mereka!

"A..apa kau bilang?!"

...

Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang, cengiran lebar kini terlihat di wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan mendekati Hinata.

**Grep,** tangannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping kekasihnya, "Kalian sudah lihat sendirikan~ jangan mengira kalau kekasihku ini tidak bisa marah~" ujarnya, mengecup lembut pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"Na..Naruto-kun.."

"Ta..tapi!"

"Pergi, sekarang kalian berjanjilah jangan mendekatiku lagi. Jangan mengangguku dan Hinata." tegas Naruto dengan nada suaranya yang dingin.

Wajah gadis-gadis itu memerah kesal, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka membuang coklat buatan mereka di lantai dan meninggalkan kelas.

**[...]**

"Kau hebat Hinata~" desah Naruto senang, tapi Hinata masih bergeming.

"Hinata?"

"..."

"..."

"Hu..huaa Na..Naruto-kun, tadi aku takut sekali!" tiba-tiba Hinata kini terisak kecil di pelukan Naruto, ternyata gadis itu terdiam karena takut. Tangan tan itu menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"_Gomenne_, kau tahu gadis-gadis itu terus saja mengatakanmu pemalu, kau tidak akan marah padaku jika mereka mendekatiku lah, kau akan baik-baik saja lah, semuanya~ karena aku kesal jadi aku beri saja mereka tantangan. Kalau aku berhasil membuatmu marah dan cemburu, baik itu karena bantuanku atau tidak. Mereka berjanji tidak akan menggodaku lagi." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"..." Hinata masih terdiam, Ia meresapi perkataan kekasihnya, sampai..

"Ja..jadi karena itu, Na..Naruto-kun tidak membenciku kan?"

"Hah~ mana bisa aku membencimu Hinata~"

Air mata Hinata kembali tak terbendung, dan detik berikutnya, gadis itu memeluk erat sang kekasih, "_Arigatou_, mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba berani~" bisiknya kecil.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar, "_Doite~_"

"Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong.."

"A..apa Naruto-kun?"

Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Naruto lagi, "_Arigatou_ buat coklatnya, aku suka~" ujarnya.

"..."

**Blush,** wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengarnya, ternyata selama ia berteriak di depan tadi. Naruto diam-diam mengambil coklat di dalam tasnya. Akhirnya sambil menahan malu, mau tak mau Hinata membenamkan wajahnya tepat di dada bidang Naruto.

Membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesal, karena tidak dapat mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Hinata, jangan memelukku terus~"

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng di dadanya.

"Angkat wajahmu, aku mau memberi hadiah,"

"Tidak, Naruto-kun!"

"Hah~" desah panjang keluar dengan lancar dari bibir Naruto, sepertinya dia harus menyerah untuk kali ini. dengan senyum lembut, tangannya memeluk pinggang Hinata erat, mengecup puncak kepalanya lama.

Dan tak lupa mengucapkan..

"_Happy Valentine_, Hinata~"

"_Ha..Happy Valentine_, Naruto-kun~"

**{...}**

Sepertinya saking asyiknya dengan dunia mereka berdua, keduanya tidak sadar kalau sekarang tengah berada di mana.

"Hah, lagi-lagi kita di anggap tidak ada~" desah Sakura kesal.

"Mereka memang selalu begitu setiap tahun~" Ino ikut berbicara.

"Dasar~ kalau ingin bermesraan setidaknya di tempat lain dong!"

Yap, semua teman-teman di kelas kini bisa melihat jelas adegan romantis bak film-film di depan kelas mereka itu.

"Hah~" desah semuanya bersamaan.

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Yosh, _Happy Valentine Minna_, mushi ikut merayakan hari kasih sayang dengan menyumbangkan fic gaje ini. Nyahaha fic yang tanpa sadar terlintas di pikiran Mushi, dan langsung tak ketik. XD _Arigatou_ sudah mau menyempatkan baca :D

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
